


The Visitor

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: While on a hunt with Dean, Kali shows up and grudgingly asks Sam a favor. Catch is, Gabriel can't know.Aka how Sam and Kali came into contact before Three of A Perfect Pair.





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot doesn't need a lot of context to work as a solo. Established Sabriel? That's the only major one.

It was a pretty typical hunt for them when Kali first showed her face. Gabriel was on one of his trips down to The Cage visiting Michael and Dean had convinced him to go to Louisiana with him.

If he hadn’t known that her and Gabe had made up, he probably would’ve shot her on sight.

As it was, he watched her saunter around the motel room. The Goddess taking in the scene with distaste.

“What are you doing here, Kali?”

“That is a very valid question. What am I doing here? I think the more fascinating question is, why am I here and have you not called _Gabriel?_ Where is the winged beast?”

“Visiting an old friend.” Sam answered evasively, wondering if she knew and was just toying with him. Either way, it was easier not to mention that Gabriel was visiting his brother in Hell.

“Gabriel doesn’t have friends. He has lovers and brothers.”

“You can be friends with your family. The two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“I’m surprised Dean left you here alone, Samuel.” The look she gave him was near predatory and not something he was at all unaccustomed to.

“You don’t scare me Kali.”

“I really should.”

“Or maybe you’re here because I’m alone. What do you want, Kali?”

“I… need your assistance.”

“What? Asking a lowly mortal for assistance? What have you come to?” He couldn’t help the smartass comment, still bitter towards her for trying to have Gabriel killed several times over. Even if they _had_ made up it didn’t automatically absolve her for her actions.

“Despite what you may believe, I love humanity. And before you protest, I would like to remind you what we were doing when your boyfriend was killed. We weren’t simply sitting on the sidelines waiting for it to happen.”

“You tried to sacrifice both me and Dean!”

“Then I began to see reason. I was late, I know. But for all that it’s worth, I am… _sorry_ for that.” The apology came out tight, like she was saying something vile.

Sam wasn’t really sure if he believed her. Kali didn’t seem like the kind of person to simply _apologize_ but he was interested in what she wanted. The fact that she was there asking for his help?

It was astounding. And admittedly had him intrigued.

“What do you need?”

“There is a certain beast that I… need killed.” Kali had her back to him now, body relaxed despite the tense tone. Sam didn’t think for a second it wasn’t intentional. She was trying to hide her actual thoughts and feelings from him. It was the same crap that Gabe did when he was trying to avoid

Sam stared at her. “Okay… and you can’t kill it because?”

“It’s on tainted ground. Lands that Gods cannot step foot on. Normally I wouldn’t care what a beast does in its time but it’s killing my worshippers. No God I know has the ability to intervene and sending our worshippers isn’t really an option.”

“Because it would get them killed.” Damn. Why did it have to be a good reason? “How does a land with your followers become tainted?”

“When a fool does a cleansing ritual the wrong way. Instead of purifying it, the land has been corrupted and once it has been tainted, nothing can be done to clean it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” And he was. Because when she turned her head to meet his gaze, she looked genuinely concerned. Age old and tired. Pitiful in her own way. “I’ll get Dean and-”

“I would prefer that you didn’t.” She held his gaze, even when he frowned- opening his mouth to protest. “If he knows he will tell Gabriel and then Gabriel will come after me for endangering your lives.”

“And you think that I won’t tell him?”

“I ask that you don’t. Not for my sake, but his. You know he will regret killing me. And he will come after me if you do me this favor. Because I’m putting his latest plaything in danger.”

“You aren’t really buying yourself favor here.” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

“Fine. The love of his life. Does that make you feel better?”

“Not really, no. Why should I trust you aren’t trying to screw him over?”

“Because if I was trying to get you killed, there are many smarter ways to do so. Such as informing the witch you’re hunting of your location.”

“It’s a witch?” Sam asked, already recognizing the signs. It had been his theory but he hadn’t been certain yet.

“Yes. I can give you her exact location as well.”

“But only if I help?”

“No. I’m not a demon. I don’t bargain. I’m asking for a favor.”

“I thought the humans asked favors.”

“Yes, well there aren’t many Hunters that worship my sect of Gods.”

“And let me guess. You’re too proud to ask them?”

“It is hard to keep your faith when you know what you believe in isn’t as empowered as you thought. What would our need to ask for help do to their faith in me?” Kali asked him, refusing to look away. Confident in a way she hadn't shown moments before.

“And you say Hunters have mismatched priorities.” He scoffed, refusing to let her get under his skin.

She gave him a long look, “How did you feel when you learned that your God, _His_ angels, were nothing like you had been led to believe? What kind of damage has that done to your faith over the years?”

He turned his head away, refusing to take the bait. It was different. Two different scenarios- no, it wasn’t. She was right. After meeting Cas and Uriel. After the Apocalypse. His faith in God had dissipated. It had lost its place as his crutch. He had been broken by it, whether he was willing to own up to it or not.

“What am I supposed to be killing, Kali?” He asked, closing his laptop and grabbing the motel notepad to scribble a note for Dean.

_Heading out for a walk. Call me if it’s urgent._

“It’s a naga.”

“I thought those were legends.”

“They are rare to see on Earth anymore. Much less western civilization. They mostly keep to themselves but sometimes they will get bored.”

“Then they hunt down and eat whatever they can find.”

“Yes. This one has been on Earth for a while now but they never caused problems for my followers so I never involved myself. Unfortunately, that has changed.”

“How many Hunters even exist over there?”

“I don’t know. Not as many as there are in America. I know of three particular ones that have a penance for harassing us when they get bored. Do you need any other information or can we go?”

“You in a hurry?”

“I would like to do this before your boyfriend or brother return. Once we get back I’ll tell you exactly how to find your witch.”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

And it was funny how those words worked. How a simple, ‘let’s do this’, could turn so far south so quickly. It wasn’t even really anyone’s fault. Just dumb luck. He was more than capable of hunting on his own, after all. He _was_ equipped to handle it. But when a five foot tall man became a twenty foot long snake he knew he was in for a world of hurt.

 _“Just cut off the head.”_ She’d told him, handing him a machete coated in gold. And sure. It would’ve been easy to do. Except he’d never come across anything that size and that short of a blade sort of did nothing when you were being crushed to death by something the size of a short bus. The fact that he _didn’t_ die was stupid, dumb, luck.

Something she would damn well be making up to him in the future because it was insanity. The Hunter that saved him was a shorter Indian woman with dark eyes and long hair, accent thick and English rough at best.

“Are you Hunter?”

“Yeah,” He laughed, holding his sides while she helped him up. “I’m a Hunter. Sam.”

“Winchester?” She asked him and he gave her a look of confusion. There was no way she should’ve known his name.

“Yeah- wait, how did you find me? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“I uh…” The woman shifted, tugging up the edge of his shirt and frowning. “You are bleeding. Come with me.”

“I just-“ He covered the gash in his side. A rock. He’d fallen on a sharp rock and she was right. He _was_ bleeding. The warm blood was pooling out, covering his shirt.

 _I’m going to die_. He thought to himself, a prayer to Gabriel on the tip of his tongue before he stopped it.

Could he come here? He’d sworn to Kali he wouldn’t say anything and while he hated keeping secrets, the idea of breaking that promise of good faith sat wrong with him. Not if there was another option.”

“Sam.” She grabbed his wrist, tugging him until he stumbled to his feet, the short woman just barely catching part of his weight under her small form as she dragged him away from the field towards a vehicle he hadn’t noticed before. It wasn’t top of the line, but it had a backseat and a trunk that he heard fling open while he struggled to sit upright in the backseat.

“How did you find me?”

“A dream.” The woman answered, coming back to his side and tearing at the fabric of his shirt. “Kali came and asked my help. I came as fast as I could.”

_I didn’t even realize I’d actually prayed to you. You risked the faith of a follower to save my life._

“Hey!” He jerked away from the pain brought on by the unexpected dose of lightly colored alcohol.

“Quiet.” She pulled some bandages out of a bag he hadn’t noticed she’d been carrying and began to work on patching him up. “There.”

“Thanks.” It was probably a nicer patch job than he’d had in a while.

“Where do I take you?”

“Uh…” He looked around, gaze scanning across the landscape. “That way. For an hour.”

The woman was quiet while she drove and he didn’t really try to start any conversation. He didn’t know what to say. He thanked her. Asked her name. She’d told him Sumati and refused to engage him anymore.

He wondered just how little she wanted to be involved in this.

“Samuel.” The Goddess had a look of relief on her face when he climbed out of the car.

“It’s Sam.” He huffed, holding his side. “Why didn’t you warn me!”

“Most of them can’t. May I?” He scowled but allowed her to touch his side, the pain slowly fading away under a simmering heat. “Give me a moment.”

Kali slipped into Hindu, speaking through the window of Sumati's car. Tone apologetic but grateful and the Indian Hunter’s tone clipped and annoyed. After Kali handed off a bag of something the woman kicked her car into drive and was flooring it down the road.

“I thought you didn’t know any Hunters.”

“She is an old affair. From the short time I experimented with women. When she found out what I was she tried to kill me and we aren’t really on speaking terms.”

“Wait- you’re straight?”

Kali gave him an unamused look. “Yes. I’m sure Loki takes pleasure in recounting the orgies but skips the details.”

“So, what? You dated a Hunter but weren’t attracted to her?”

“She has a beautiful mind. I thought I might love her for that, but she betrayed me. We don’t speak. This is none of your business, Samuel.”

“You almost got me killed, Kali. _Twenty foot long snake._ If it didn’t play with its food I would be dead. I deserve some damned answers.”

“I made a mistake. What do you want, Samuel? I gave her a bag of gold the size of your hand. Ask, and you will be rewarded for your trouble.”

He didn’t need material. Gabriel could and would give him anything he ever wanted. But hearing that she had dated a Hunter? It intrigued him. “Why did you date a Hunter? Out of everyone you could have chosen.”

“This isn’t-“

“You said whatever I wanted. You might not bargain but I sure as hell can and will. What did you tell her and why did you do it?”

“I told her I was a Hunter.” Kali admitted, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes into slits. “I was interested in why Gabriel finds it interesting. Are you happy?”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.” She turned away from him. “I offer you anything and-“

“If you want to help me on hunts. You can. Dean and Gabe get bored with research but if you’re up for that, you can come and help. Consider that payment for nearly getting me killed.”

“Very well then, Samuel. I’ll assist you in hunts when Gabriel isn’t around. Is that fair?”

“Yeah.” He wondered if she’d actually do it. The light curiousness in her tone told him she probably would. For how long, he couldn’t guess. But it would be an interesting change.

“I’m going to take you back now.”

When he got back to the motel, Dean was just opening the motel door with a frown on his face. “Dude, you look like you lost a fight with a bush. What the hell happened?”

“Oh uh-“ He laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. “You really don’t want to know.”

“I probably don’t. Tell your boyfriend to keep it in his pants in public. It you two did what I think you did, I don’t want you getting indecency charges.”

Sam let his brother’s suspicions go. It’s not like he’d bring it up, and if he did he’d tell the truth. He didn’t owe Kali enough to lie for her. But not mentioning the truth wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“I’m gonna shower then I’ll show you what I found.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean waved him off, dropping into his bed and flicking on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this since before I started TOPP. After I finished it, I finally sat down and completed the one-shots I'd started. I've got two more for The Three right now then I'll start posting something else. :)


End file.
